NobunagaRanmaru
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: 30 words 30 sentences need I say more?


I'm actually a shipper of Mitsuhide/Ranmaru/Nobunaga, but if I must pick two, I lean towards Ranmaru/Nobunaga. This is going to have the three sum couple at times, but mostly just the two. Random Word Generator helped me.

I own nothing but the games and my laptop.

1. Mind

When there was down time, Nobunaga would play a few games of Go with Ranmaru and the boy could swear Nobunaga let him win, not that he mind.

2. Wrong

Ranmaru knew that Nobunaga could never be wrong, so when Nobunaga said there was 4 seconds between lightning strikes when there was actually 5, Ranmaru decided that the weather wasn't doing it's job right.

3. Conventional

The relationship between Nobunaga and Ranmaru was conventional, not like the relationship between Nobunaga and Noh, but still.

4. Draw (This one's just way out there)

Ranmaru and Nobunaga stared off, 'Draw' rock beat scissors.

5. Translation

Very few people understood Nobunaga's round about way of talking, Ranmaru put it upon himself to provide a translation.

6. Lifetime

Promising to spend an entire lifetime with someone always felt like it would last forever, but sometimes a lifetime isn't that long.

7. Fish

Ranmaru watched the fish frenzy over bits of bread, it was like watching people trying to get on Nobunaga's good side...or as good of a side as he had.

8. Information

Ranmaru was chalk full of useful information, yet he only offered it to Nobunaga.

9. Crowd

There was a crowd of people at Nobunaga's desposal and all of them were capable men, but Ranmaru stood out above the others.

10. Leap

Nobunaga was on the outside of the fort while Ranmaru was on the wall, all he had to do was leap down and land in the moat...to bad it wasn't that simple.

11. Beauty

Ranmaru hated it when people told him his beauty rivaled that of any woman, but he hated it less when Nobunaga told him.

12. Proper

Being extremly proper as a child didn't gain Ranmaru many friends, but what it did gain him was the attention of his lord.

13. Tidy

Ranmaru would constantly tidy the main room and Nobunaga wouldn't have cared if the task didn't take up all of Ranmaru's time.

14. Disaster

It was always a disaster when someone other then Ranmaru served Nobunaga his food that he was dubbed the only one allowed.

15. Emulate

All his life, Ranmaru tried to emulate Nobunaga and in the end, their final acts imitated each others.

16. Humor

The humor of the demon lord consisted of murder, torture, and the butterfly landing on Ranmaru's nose.

17. Rushing

Ranmaru had the terrible habit of rushing off into battle, despite his orders to stay at the main camp.

18. Guarding

Despite Ranmaru being his squire, Nobunaga felt the need to guard him, however, Ranmaru was guarding him.

19. Fur

Fur kept you warm, but plumage attracted lovely mates, mates like Ranmaru.

20. Imported

Several things were being imported into Japan, along with Nobunaga's favorite thing, Ranmaru's western clothes.

21. Delicious

Ranmaru was speechless when Nobunaga wiped the soy sauce from his upper lip and licked it off his thumb "Delicious."

22. Dive

Nobunaga had shoved Ranmaru out of the way of danger multiple times, but when he tried to return the favor, it took more then a shove, it took a full body dive.

23. Story

Nobunaga was an advent story teller and he told them over and over again for Ranmaru's pleasure.

24. Apple

Nobunaga didn't have to whisper anything upscene in Ranmaru's ear to make him go apple red, he simply had to say his name.

25. Rat

"My lord, I don't mean to tell you what to do, but please stop using my hair pins to kill every rat you find in your room."

26. Heat

Ranmaru could feel the heat rise to his cheeks every time his lord got too close.

27. Split

When Mitsuhide decided to split from Nobunaga's army, Ranmaru had the hardest decision to make: Mitsuhide or Nobunaga.

28. Server

Nobunaga would only have Ranmaru as his server, anyone else was too incompetent to do the simplest task, like prepare his sake.

29. Intentions

Ranmaru had the most innocent intentions when he entered Nobunaga's quarters, to bad his lord didn't.

30. Casual

Every casual touch held hiding meaning of love and wanting, it was starting to sicken the others since it wasn't so hidden


End file.
